


Just One Bite

by cherry619



Series: one-shot prompt fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would vote for Dean or Sam being changed into a Vampire / Werewolf / Demon and how his brother, father and Bobby or Pastor Jim deal with it. Age pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my one-shot prompt fics. Continuation of posting my fiction from LJ to here.

The bite wound looked hideous. The imprints from the vampires teeth were crusted over with dried blood. Purple bruises already stood out in sharp contrast against the pallor of his skin and Dean was starting to worry.  
  
The vampire hunt went to hell in a hand basket. His Dad and brother were fighting relentlessly about the hunt. Their prides to big to back down. In the end it cost them everything.  
  
Dean remembered panic flooding his system when the vampire grabbed his brother and bit hard into his neck. He remembered the blood curdling scream that turned his blood to ice. Than he remembered the vampire mixing his blood with his brothers, preparing to deal the most devastating blow it possibly could.  
  
Their Dad was at first denying it but then as the night grew heavy it began to sink in. His son wasn't human anymore and the last thing he ever said to the kid was how useless he was. He could never say how proud he was of his son's accomplishments or get to go to his graduation which was suppose to be this year.  
  
It was the ultimate betrayal. His Dad promised his brother that they would both attend the graduation, be there in the front row cheering Sam on. Now they couldn't move from the motel room. Sam would never have a normal life like he wished. Dad got what he wanted finally. Sam's civil obedience.  
  
It left Dean with a shattered heart. It left Dean with the prospect of trying to put his father to bed after he drank away his denial and it left Dean with a little brother he'll probably have to kill.  
  
Dean knelt down next to his sleeping (unconscious?) brother and cried.  
  
 _ **The End**_


End file.
